


Make Me Tired

by Talliya



Series: FF7 RPs [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was rped a long time ago...like two years ago...</p>
<p>Just kind of Rude and Cloud falling into bed together... >_></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cloud:-pats Rude's head.- 

Rude: -is patted on the head- 

Cloud: -pokes your nose- booooop. 

Rude: -scrunches nose and grabs your finger- "S'zat for?" 

Cloud: "Mhh, no reason..." -doesn't remove finger- 

Rude: -licks your finger- 

Cloud: O_O "Hey...that's my finger." -pulls it away gently.- 

Rude: "Yes, and -points to his nose- this is my nose."

Cloud: "I didn't lick it though..." .... 

Rude: "No but you wouldn't remove it either. Even Reno stops bugging me when I lick him. It's self-defense." 

Cloud: -hugs Rude- "I'm not Reno, though." 

Rude: -hugs back- "I know, yer cuter. And not nearly as annoying." 

Cloud: "That's what I thought," he smiled and kissed Rude's pec. 

Rude: -Grins down at Cloud- "Really now?" 

Cloud: "...Mh, what?" Cloud smiled lightly up at Rude. 

Rude: -leans down and kisses your nose- "You're adorable." 

Cloud: The blonde blushed lightly, "Ah..thanks." 

Rude: "You're welcome." -he held the blonde closer- 

Cloud: -pecked Rude's nipple." 


	2. 2

Rude: "Mmmmh"

Cloud: "Mh?" Cloud smirked, rubbing the -naked- torso gently. 

Rude: "Enjoying yourself there Cloud?" Rude asked as he ran his fingers through the blonde spikes. 

Cloud: "Maybe.." came a brief response--as Cloud leaned up and pecked Rude on the chin. His nose hovered along the other's skin rather gently. 

Rude: Rude grinned, /so adorable/. He tilted the blonde's head up and lightly kissed his lips. 

Cloud: The blonde kissed the tan man gently in return--all while rubbing his chest down to his navel. He scratched the firm skin gently, teasing the taller male a bit. 

Rude: Rude flinched as Cloud hit a ticklish spot but didn't move away, the touch of his warm sword-hardened hands wasn't something he wanted to give up. Rude began running his hands up and down Cloud's back, learning the muscles there while simultaneously pulling the shorter man closer. 

Cloud: The blonde further slid his very slender frame atop Rude's larger one, allowing their bodies to mingle in a rather lovingly affectionate embrace. "That tickles..." the spiky haired male commented, sighing gently in the process. Sliding his hands up Rude, he hooked them onto either side of Rude's shoulders and further pressed his lips against the male--dipping his tongue very briefly into the lovely crevice. 

Rude: "Back at ya Chocobo." Rude sighed as Cloud pressed himself closer to him. "Mmm." Rude snaked out his own tongue to meet the one already in retreat. 

Cloud: "Mhm," came a lazy reply, as the blonde let Rude steal another sticky kiss. Cloud pulled his face away slowly, and nestled his cheek against the area just beneath Rude's clavicle. "You're soft." He kissed the pert skin, and pressed his lower lip against the edge of the male's nipple.

Rude: Rude chuckled, "So're you." Rude slid his fingers back into the beautiful spiky locks tickling his face and twirled the strands around lazily.

Cloud: Feeling the gentle molestation sift through his hair, the blonde furrowed his eyebrows, letting Rude's pec actually /feel/ the change of his facial expression. Biting onto the man's nipple rather gently, the blonde sucked. 

Rude: The slight tickling of Cloud's brows on his chest was slightly arousing, but the big man was nearly undone as the blonde bit and the sucked on his nipple. "Cloud." Rude sighed out his hands tightening in the golden spikes.

Cloud: An impatient hisslike huff, "Whatt.." Cloud looked up from his nipple, and smiled lightly. Getting no response, the blonde sat up atop Rude's clothed crotch, placing his hands over the other male's skin. It was as if he were testing the other's hardness--and hell, did he past that test. Heat coursed through the blonde's loving skin. 

Rude: Rude watched as Cloud sat up on top of him, all that glorious skin burnished by the setting sun through the window. He closed his eyes for a second to savor the feel of Cloud's hands running over his skin, then he sat up swiftly and lightly kissed the end of his nose. "You enjoying yourself yet Kokoro?" 

Cloud: Wrapping his arms around Rude's waist, Cloud pecked the man's lip gently. "Yeah, how bout you Shades?" He smiled at the name, and pressed his pert pectorals against Rude's as he rubbed his crevice over Rude's bulge respectively. The friction of the cloth only added even further pleasure. 

Rude: Sliding his hands to Cloud's hips Rude rocked up into him, "Definitely." The friction was nearly unbearable but he'd hold out just fine. Rude brought up a hand to cup the back of Cloud's head and pulled him into a deep kiss, "Still calling me Shades even when they aren't on huh?" 

Cloud: The blonde, distracted by Rude's sudden rocking, glanced downwards with great interest. That action was short lived, however--for before he knew it, Rude had pulled him into a rather fierce kiss. "Mmh," a click sounded as soon as their lips parted--"Maybe I should call you baldy instead?" The blonde teased, as he bounced himself down onto Rude particularly harder than the last time. Sliding himself back a bit, the blonde removed his hands from Rude's waist, and began unbuckling the man's belt--fumbling with the button and clasp rather clumsily. Zip! The sting of the swift audible action reverberated through their ears, as Cloud fished out the larger man's already erect and hardened member. Hearing the sighs of relief, the blonde gripped it tightly, working it /slowly/...as he leaned forward and stuck his tongue out at the other. 

Rude: Rude's eyes had fallen closed as Cloud manhandled him, the slow agonizing pleasure hard to resist. The phrase baldy vaguely touched on his mind, just enough to get his eyes open again. However, upon seeing Cloud sticking his tongue out at him his brain switched gears again, no longer trying to realize what the other man had said. Rude leaned forward and caught that attractive appendage in his own mouth, lightly biting the end of it before sucking on it, in a slow rhythm that matched the blonde's own movements. 

Cloud: Feeling his own arousal sharpening at Rude's nearly subconscious actions, the blonde continued jerking him. After a few moments of nothing but stroking and heated tonguing, Cloud flinched gently when Rude bit him by grazing his teeth over his tongue. He pulled back from the other, and began peeling off his own lower clothing so that he was completely naked. Repositioning himself over Rude's groin, Cloud slid his hands up the other's back. He cupped Rude's shoulder blades, and rubbed his cleft against the male's hardened rod seductively. 

Rude: Rude watched as Cloud finished undressing before resuming his previous position above him. "Mmm." He groaned as Cloud slid his cheeks over his arousal. Laying back down, taking Cloud with him, Rude moved Cloud's legs further forward causing the blonde to sit further up on his stomach. Hooking his thumbs into his pants he pushed them to his knees and proceeded to wiggle and kick them off the rest of the way, joining his partner in his nude state. Finally realizing that Spiky had asked if he should call him baldy Rude scowled, then wiggled his eyebrows, "I could always grow my hair out." He was sure the reaction to his suggest would be miraculous. 

Cloud: "Do whatever you want. You're still you either way." Cloud leaned down and forward, kissing Rude on the forehead lovingly--his chest just barely brushing against the others. Leaning back up, Cloud positioned himself over Rude's heated cock--bringing the head up against his anal ring. Pushing down gently, he eased that large orb in, letting his eyes refocus on Rude's. "Ahh, fff..." He grimaced, furrowing his eyebrows lightly. 

Rude: Not getting a spectacular response like he thought he would Rude frowned slightly but then smiled as Cloud kissed his forehead. As Cloud lowered himself around his cock Rude nearly forgot how to breathe. Cloud's eyes locked with his own and as sound left his pink lips Rude had to fight the urge to slam up into him. He didn't want to hurt his little chocobo; smiling wickedly Rude ran a hand down Cloud's side from his shoulder to his hip and then snaked around and grabbed the blonde's own prominent member. Squeezing slightly he ran his thumb across the tip never taking his eyes from the lush blue ones before him. 

Cloud: Pressing himself down further, Cloud huffed lightly to himself--and then he shuddered as soon as he felt Rude's hand begin to work his cock. "Mmhh," the blonde hummed, closing his eyes in pleasure. A moment later, he opened his eyes and gasped. Cloud was now fully loaded and seated atop Rude's pelvis--hooked in place by the large cock that was now completely lodged inside. The blonde refrained from moving, the head of Rude's member was pressing against his inner most specialist part. "Rudee..." he breathed a labored breath, and rubbed the man's pectoral--purposefully grazing a nipple.

Rude: Fighting hard to stay in control and not ravish the beautiful blonde atop him Rude lifted his non-busy hand to cup Cloud's face. "I love it when you get that look on your face." He hissed in a breath as Cloud played with his overly sensitive nipple, hoping that the spikey haired man would adjust quickly. The strangle hold that Cloud's ass had on his dick was amazing but he wanted to move inside him, bring gasps and moans from that delicious throat. Getting a wicked idea Rude twitched his cock, not really moving, just flexing the muscle, all the while watching Cloud's flushed face. 

Cloud: Letting out a husky breath in reaction to Rude's devious twitching, Cloud's eyes winced as he blushed. What face? "Ohh, hhhuh?" he breathed quietly, removing his hands from Rude's chest and placing them on either side of the man's torso atop the bed instead. Cloud leaned inward, pressing his chest against the other's in a balmy fashion. He slowly began to gyrate his puckered hole up and down against the taller man's cock, constantly consuming the length in a stubborn, tight fashion. Cloud pressed his cheek against Rude's clavicle, his chest heaving and rolling along with the other's like the simple tides of a sea. 

Rude: Rude watched as color suffused Cloud's cheeks with a wicked grin which turned to a pout as the blonde removed his hands from his chest. Though as the spikey haired man leaned down, his rear tugging lightly on Rude's dick, any thought of being grumpy with the man about where his hands were left his bald head. As Cloud lay flush against him and began to move Rude's hands found their way up his sides to glide over his narrow waist and up to knead at his shoulders. As Cloud began a rhythm, his head resting just under his chin, Rude matched him rolling like a ship in the ocean. One hand drifted to the small of Cloud's back and the other tangled into his spikes as a long low moan escaped his throat. 

Cloud: Cloud continually let out an array of delicate halfhearted breaths as Rude slid his hand along his skin and through his feathery hair. The blonde continued rolling his hips along the other, the bed creaking along lightly with the action. More. He wanted more. The blonde tried pushing himself down harder than before, but the position that they were in wasn't as reliable, and there wasn't much leverage to go off of. "Someone's enjoying this a little too much..." came a quiet slur of a murmur, the blonde unable to roll over because of Rude holding onto him tight--he had to admit, it was sexy. "Mmh," Cloud bit Rude's skin lightly, then a bit harder--melding his actions from lustful to more threatening. 

Rude: "Oh, god, Cloud mmm..." Rude's voice sounded as the blond tried to come down on him harder and bit him. Suddenly he grinned evilly, "I always have fun Kokoro. Mmm, but I'm getting the inkling that this isn't enough for you." Rude raised an intrigued eyebrow before deftly flipping them over. Leaning down he brought Cloud's head up slightly with the strands his fingers were currently tangled in and kissed him long and slow and deep. When he pulled back he untangled his fingers from the blonde's hair and reached down to grab his knee, lifting it to his shoulder for a better angle. Then slowly, oh so very slowly, he slid almost all the way out and then, seemingly even slower, he pushed all the way back in. 

Cloud: "Maybe it's nnhh," Cloud trailed as he closed his eyes in bliss, Rude's skin furthering him in his own arousal. "..not," he breathed--as he was flipped over almost effortlessly. His body rebounded and thumped against the bed lightly, and once his slender torso settled--he was met by a pair of plush lips. Completely aroused and lost in the moment, the blonde kissed back in a deprecated fashion. His lips locked and clicked with Rude's, like a clockwork mechanism. The dryness of the kiss caused the lips to stick along with one another in an elongated fashion, "Mhh-ah," that was when the comforting hand left his hair, and parted his legs. Widening his eyes in a split second, Cloud pouted as Rude shoved himself in and out in a painfully slow fashion. "Fffee..." Cloud gripped the bed sheets tightly as he leaned his torso up slightly, "...Just do it!" he tried shoving his lower half back against the member that was currently pushing its way back in. 

Rude: Rude smirked as Cloud gripped the sheets and yelled at him, with his hand still on his lover's leg he foiled the blonde's attempt to buck against him. Once he was fully incased in his heat again Rude closed his eyes and sat still for a few seconds as Cloud squirmed. Opening them again he smiled down at the beautiful sight of a flushed and thrashing Cloud, "Oh Kokoro." Rude groaned as he leaned over and kissed Cloud's frustrated lips lightly, then began kissing and sucking his way down the man's neck, leaving a light red trail. At the same time he began a slow pace with his hips that slowly got faster and faster, before slowing again. Gods was he enjoying this! 

Cloud: The blonde moaned irritatedly as his man prevented him from definite movement. "...Ahh.." came a refreshed huff, as he felt Rude push all the way in to the hilt. Oh how /bad/ he wanted movement...force, to /feel/ it take him. And then the sincere, affectionate man came down and laid another lovely kiss on his lips. It calmed Cloud, elected a soothed breath from him...a breath in which they shared. And that was when Rude began ghosting his lips along the blonde's neck. Those kisses went straight to Cloud's ass, his cock...he was heavily burdened with arousal. "Mmh," Cloud felt Rude begin to thrust into him, hammer...and /buck/. "Yesss..." the spiky haired blonde hissed sharply, his hands slowly sliding down to grip Rude's hips, and rub the skin with his thumbs in slow, circular movements as soon as he slowed down. Furrowing his eyebrows as he closed his eyes, Cloud became aware of the subtle sweat beginning to faintly coat their bodies. "C'mon..." he urged, getting worn out from the constant teasing. 

Rude: Rude grinned against Cloud's skin as the smaller man panted and urged him with swirling fingers and gasps to take him harder and faster, to send him over the edge. But Rude wasn't quite ready for Cloud to meet his maker, he wanted the bliss to last a little longer. Rude sat up and lifting Cloud's other leg he pushed both lightly into the sweat glistening stomach of the writhing blonde below him. He scooted until his own knees and thighs were under Cloud's backside and then he slammed into him but pulled back slowly, groaning as the grip on his cock tightened. He pushed in again, looking for the spot that would make Cloud see stars. 

Cloud: Barely just registering the mischievous grin against his skin, Cloud began scratching Rude's skin gently as he sat up. Biting his lip in anticipation, the blonde's lips instantly parted as soon as the tanned beauty rammed his length into him. A delayed gasp soon drifted out of the heavenly blonde's lips, as his eyes fluttered open from the aftershock of the stinging thrust. Cloud tightened his grip on Rude, ensuring handprints afterwards. Randomly, the blonde completely jolted/spazzed out abruptly as soon as the Turk rammed into him once more, "Damn!" the perfectly chiseled Turk had hit a bundle of extremely sweet nerves, "Nh, r-ight there...ah," Cloud breathed, squirmed, rubbing along Rude's outer thighs erotically. "Mhh," he tilted his head towards Rude, trying to glance at the penetration point as he curled his toes and reflexively rocked his legs a little against the man's skin. He tightened his hole around the thick cock, nomming on it in a testing sort of way. Most of that action was natural, because Cloud was literally throbbing with sensitivity. "You do this on purpos-eh?" The blonde's body twitched, as he brought his hands up and ran them along Rude's chest and shoulders. 

Rude: Rude smiled down at the panting blonde as he surged against him, it was the most erotic scene he'd ever laid eyes on. When Cloud grabbed onto him with bruising force Rude shuddered, he hadn't been this turned on during sex in a LONG time. Cloud suddenly cursed and clamped around him, "Mmmm, found it." Rude decided to pound that particular spot with every stroke, his pace was slow and languid with a few fast and deep intervals. All just so he could drink in the sight of Cloud watching him slide in and out of his ass. "You bet yer sexy ass I do this on purpose my Kokoro." Rude growled in a low hungry voice. With the spikey haired man a mess beneath him and perspiration making his grip on the man iffy not to mention making the sliding movement of his member against Cloud's inner walls sexy as hell - Rude didn't know how much longer he could last. It really didn't help that Cloud was running his hands all over his sensitized skin. On a particularly hard thrust Rude leaned down and took Cloud's mouth in a possessive kiss and then he slid an arm around one of Cloud's legs, skimming it across his abdomen to take hold of his dick, giving it a firm squeeze. 

Cloud: Cloud gasped as soon as Rude made the particularly rough thrust, the sound however was muffled because it was immediately met by Rude's lips. The ex-SOLDIER found it incredibly attractive when Rude announced that he had found his special spot, it made it all the more hotter...the way the man sought out to truly nail and pleasure him. Writhing and panting in nothing but sheer ecstasy now, Cloud furrowed his eyebrows in desperation and concentration, as he felt every piece of the man on him, against him..."Mmmmhh," came a bold murmur, as the blonde spazzed out once more when Rude gripped his throbbing cock. The combination of sweet words and lovely breaths caused Cloud's mind and heart to race rapidly, unable to process anything but touch and feel really. 'Kokoro' , Cloud actually didn't mind being called that, it always made him feel good, content. Closing and re-opening his deep cerulean blues, Cloud opened his lips in awe, completely consumed by the sight before him. His inner thighs quivered as his legs slightly protested against Rude's actions in their own reflexive way. "You're, ahh..." Cloud brushed his lips against Rude's jaw and cheek, "nhh nailing me.." he barely whispered, gripping onto the other tighter as he was literally about to burst any moment.

Rude: Rude shuddered along with Cloud every time the SOLDIER clone's muscles clenched around him. Watching the show on the blonde's face became Rude's new favorite thing to do, when the man gasped as Rude fondled his erection Rude's own mouth fell open slightly. He wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to do, simply get more oxygen to his brain or leave wet kisses all over the blonde's body. Pumping Cloud's swollen to bursting member in time with each thrust Rude was lost to the rhythm until Cloud whispered that truly erotic line against his skin. "Cloud... I... I can't." Rude bowed his head resting it against Cloud's heaving chest has he tried to calm down, barely succeeding he moved Cloud's legs so that they were wrapped around his waist and grasped the man's hips. Sitting up he looked down at his beautiful prey. "Mine." He growled low as he thrust hard, fast and deep into the spazzing body wrapped so deliciously around him. Rude let his control slip in the ecstasy of Cloud’s body. However, he desperately wanted his lover to cum before him, so he fisted the man’s cock yet again, squeezing and rubbing, sliding his fingers and thumb playfully across the slit in the head, while he wildly thrust and bucked into him. 

Cloud: "Ahh..h," came a helpless mewl, as Cloud let his hands drop to the bed sheets that he now held rather firmly. The feeling of Rude pressing himself against his chest was delightful, even more erogenous than he had anticipated. About to orgasm and climax, the blonde flexed and tightened his member and hole both--trying to hold it back for as long as possible in order to thoroughly enjoy the rough loving sex. To his surprise, Rude sat up and kicked it up a notch by pasting the blonde's legs to either side of his pelvis. "D-ah-mhn!" came a broken syllabled groan between each thrust. The continual pistoning and pounding literally caused the bed to jolt forward each time. The combination of sounds...skin slapping against skin, Cloud's head occasionally hitting the headboard...was all beyond arousing. That was it. The blonde couldn't take it anymore. Just the way Rude was stroking his cock, working it at rather extremely sensitive spots with his expert hand..."Ngh!" Cloud tightened the core of his abdomen, as his cock suddenly began pulsating promisingly against his love's hand and along his abs. Cloud's ass was literally on fire, sandpaper grated along his insides so seductively...his hole clenched and throbbed around Rude's large cock, massaging the thick under veins of it in the process. "Oooh..." he panted, as his heart spazzed out uncontrollably...Cloud's toes and hands curled tensely, as his scrunched up face gradually began to soften along with his recently ejaculated member. Gulping dryly, Cloud let his gaze curiously flick from their private areas up to Rude. His lovely caramel optics seemed even sweeter than before...The heated, faintly sweat covered blonde then focused his gaze to the ceiling with a simple tilt of his head. "Mh..." his chest heaved wearily, as he waited patiently and wearily for his lover to finish inside of him.

Rude: Cloud came in his hand and Rude grinned watching his face scrunch up and relax. However when Cloud met his eyes Rude finally lost it, a few more smooth strokes and he coated the inside of his lover with himself. Groaning Cloud’s name into his chest as he exploded the large man stayed still for a few moments, basking in the moment. Then he sat up, glancing at Cloud’s face as he stared at the ceiling. He pulled out of the man carefully running his hands along the lithe legs as he moved them from around his waist. “You alright Cloud?” 

Cloud: "Mmhmm..." came a mumble, as Cloud rolled his eyes shut and huffed lightly. He turned his head to the side as he felt the loving motion of Rude sliding his hands along his legs...it was beyond soothing, affectionate. Smiling faintly, Cloud leaned his torso upwards and came in forward in order to hug Rude. Wrapping his arms around the other gently and tiredly, Cloud bestowed a solitary peck on his love's chin. "...tired. Bed time..." he breathed, his sponge soft skin breathing delicately against the Turk's. 

Rude: "Bed it is then." Rude reached under them and pulled the blanket out and then over them. Kissing Cloud's closed eyes and his forehead Rude cradled the man in his arms and went to sleep. 

Cloud: Cloud nestled against the taller, tanner man comfortably--and soon met sleep. "...Goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Rude, a friend of mine played Cloud.  
> We do not own any rights to Final Fantasy 7 or its characters. This work is not for profit.


End file.
